


These Tears Tell Their Own Story

by havvkeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havvkeyes/pseuds/havvkeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stucky drabbles I've posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things You Said After You Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://spencrreid.tumblr.com

“Steve,” Bucky mumbles into his hair. It sounds like a promise. It sounds like a dying man’s last words and vows on a wedding day all at once. It sounds like a million things to him, but most of all, it sounds like Bucky.

Steve doesn't say anything at first, he’s still memorizing the way it felt when Bucky crashed their lips together. Steve had never allowed himself to hope that this could happen. Even after Bucky had been reunited with him, Steve had still kept his feelings very private, feeling deep down that Bucky would never think of him with the amount of love that Steve had for him. 

“I never thought I could do anything to deserve this—deserve you,” Bucky whispers. 

Steve turns his head so that he’s looking Bucky in the eyes when he says, “James Buchanan Barnes, I have loved you all along.” In his head he’s kicking himself for not being able to say more. Bucky deserves more. He deserves to know he’s loved every minute of the rest of his life. Steve wants to make up for lost time. 

Bucky takes a few seconds to process this. Then suddenly, Steve feels Bucky’s lips back on his again, and God, he wants this to last forever. Steve cups his hands on Bucky’s cheeks and thanks the universe for bringing this man back to him. 

Later, when they’re both lying on the couch, limbs tangled together like they still need to keep each other warm, Steve hears Bucky speak softly, “I love you too. Always have.”


	2. Things You Said at the Kitchen Table

Steve has always played his feelings close to the chest. He was never good with words and frankly, he had always been a little terrified. Everything had always been so fragile and temporary, he had never wanted to be attached. But this particular Friday morning, Bucky wakes him up with a kiss on the temple, black coffee in hand.

Steve mumbles something that sounds a lot like “you suck. You know that, Buck?” But underneath it all Bucky can hear the affection. 

He leaves him to wake up slowly and begins to shuffle around the kitchen in order to get breakfast together. Bucky smiles to himself as he allows himself to get lost in his thoughts. All these years later, and I’m still taking care of him. 

Sometime later, Steve makes his way into the kitchen and plops down on the closest chair, still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

“No time to sleep for Captain America! Up and at ‘em!” Bucky calls. 

“Shut up, s’my birthday,” Steve manages to mumble.

“Oh! Is that what today is? Totally forgot.” Bucky teases him, once again turning his back. 

There’s a comfortable silence between the two of them and as Steve slowly becomes more coherent, he finally takes in the scene before him. Bucky here, with him, and he’s making breakfast, just for him. Because he can, because he cares. And in that moment, Steve feels a surge of emotions bubbling inside of him that he could never put a word to until now.

“I love you,” he whispers, unsure of himself. Bucky freezes. “I love you,” Steve says again, more confident this time. 

In a matter of seconds Bucky is wrapped around his frame, holding him as if he’s afraid he’ll wake up from this. 

“I love you too, punk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a thing for first declarations of love. Oops.


End file.
